Fairy Christmas
by fairytaillucy
Summary: Lucy and Levy have absolutely no idea what to get Gajeel and Natsu for Secret Santa...wait, yes they do.
1. Chapter 1

It was Christmas Day, and the guild members in Fairy Tail were partying it up. The party had started the night before and the party wasn't even planned….

 _Christmas Eve:_

"Natsu what the hell are you doing on the table?!" Lucy walked toward Natsu who had something in his hand.

"I'm doing this thing called 'Secret Santa'! Mira told me it's what they used to do when we were younger. For some reason everyone just stopped doing it. So I decided to pick it back up!" Natsu said it with a smile. Lucy blushed. His smile was the only thing that could keep her quiet. Natsu held out a little hat to her. "Here, Mira wrote everyone's name, so you'll be able to read it, no problem."

Lucy put her hand in the hat, shuffled it around a little bit and she pulled out a small piece of paper. She looked at Natsu who was still smiling at her. "So, who did you get? Lucy opened the piece and she read the name. She immediately blushed when she read the name. She looked up at Natsu. "I can't tell you. That would defeat the purpose of the game and it wouldn't be fun for anyone."

"Aw, come on, I won't tell anyone." Natsu was trying to get Lucy to tell him who she got but she wouldn't budge. Lucy walked away from Natsu so she wouldn't eventually let it slip. She secluded herself to a table and looked at the name again. "Ah, it's Natsu. But what am I supposed to get him? I have no idea what he would want, besides a fight, fire and food. I don't want to get him anything like that though. I want to give him something that he can cherish for a long time. Something that would let him know that I care about him…" Lucy was pondering so much she didn't even notice Levy sitting in front of her.

"Lucy, hey Lucy…" Levy tried to get her attention but she was still talking to herself about the present that she could get. "Oh is that Natsu right there?" Lucy quickly looked up and panicked. "WHAT, WHERE?!"

Levy began laughing to herself. "So are you done daydreaming about the guy or what?" Lucy looked at Levy and blushed. "Oh, hey Levy, I didn't see you there."

"Obviously girly. So what's up with you and Natsu? You must be his secret Santa." Lucy nodded a little bit. "And you have no idea what to get for him huh?" Lucy nodded some more. Levy giggled. "Don't worry, I got Gajeel and I have no idea what he would want either so I guess we're in the same boat here."

Lucy dropped her head on the table. "Fuck my life…."

Levy pat her head and looked over at Gajeel who was too busy looking at his piece that he received. "Lucy, I can never understand what he's thinking."

"Who?"

"Gajeel. He always has that same stone cold face expression when he's thinking and I can never pinpoint what he's thinking about. I'm normally able to get into anyone's head and just get them you know? But not him…maybe that's why he captivates me….maybe that's another reason why I love the guy."

"You love him, but you don't know what to get him? Sounds like my issue one hundred percent." Lucy lifted her head and looked at Levy with a thinking sort of look. Levy took a glance at her face. "What are you cooking up in that celestial mind of yours?"

"I got it Levy. Something we can get the both of our unsuspecting love interests."

Levy looked a little worried. "Please, don't let this get us killed. I don't want to die on Christmas day." Lucy smiled and gave Levy a devilish look. "I definitely don't like that look in your eye either."

Lucy grabbed Levy's hand and drug her out of the guild. "Hey, wait, where the hell are you taking me?" Lucy didn't speak at all, she just mumbled to herself while she continued to drag Levy away from the guild.

After a few hours of walking, the girls arrived at a lingerie store. Levy blushed and immediately looked at Lucy. "What are we doing here? And why are you so out of character about this?"

"Levy, we are going to give those two the best Christmas present ever!"

"And what would that be?" Levy was afraid to hear the answer.

"A foursome!" Levy started walking away, but Lucy grabbed her before she got two steps away. "Nope. We are going to conquer our fears as women and give those boys the best fucking they have ever had!"

"Lucy, I'm sure they're just as virgin as we are! Why do we have to do this kind of thing?"

"Would you rather give them nothing or a sexy something for Christmas? I'm sure Gajeel would love to see you wearing something like this." Lucy was pointing to a pair of underwear that was black laced and had fur on it. Levy looked at the lingerie and blushed. "Y-you think so…?" Lucy nodded and drug Levy inside. "Yeah, why don't we go inside and try some of it on?"

Levy was too busy indulging in her fantasies to even realize that she was in a dressing room already trying on some of the most daring things that she would ever wear in her life. If she got with Gajeel who knows if she would even wear anything during sex. That was a future she was most likely headed down.

Lucy was in another dressing room freaking out. _"Oh my god! Why the hell am I doing this? What made me even think about doing something like this? I'm not even ready for it and I just decided to drag Levy into the whole thing! Oh my god, I'm the worst type of friend ever! Oh…Fuck my life!"_ Lucy let out a big sigh. _"Oh well….I've come this far. I better suck it up and keep going. Besides I've got nothing to lose anyway."_

Lucy walked out of the dressing room and she sat down in one of the chairs. "Hey, Levy are you done yet. We're losing daylight here girl!" Lucy was trying to keep up the energy that she had before. Levy walked out of the dressing room and oddly her expression was completely different from when they had walked in here. "Hell yeah I'm ready! Let's get the hell out of here!" Lucy looked at Levy and smiled. "Wow, look who decided that they had no choice with this brilliant idea!" Levy hugged Lucy tightly. "Fuck yeah! Let's hurry up, get to your place and try these bitches on!"

Lucy and Levy had paid for their lingerie and walked to Lucy's house. They went into her bathroom and put on the lingerie.

"God, we look sexy as hell. I would fuck me if I was a dude." Lucy said while looking at herself in the mirror. Levy walked out and looked into Lucy's fridge. "Wow, where did you get these from?" Levy pulled out a few wine cans from the fridge. "Oh, one guy from next door decided to give me those. Apparently, they're really good at getting people drunk. He couldn't handle them, so he gave them to me, since I'm young."

The girls laughed and Levy put them back. "I guess we can use them tomorrow night. By the way, how are we supposed to handle this little plan?" Lucy sat down at her dining table gestured for Levy to sit down as well.

"Okay, so here's how it'll go, we'll leave a note for the both of them explaining that there's a party going on here at my place. Not knowing that it'll be only them walking over here they'll find that the door is open and its dark and then they'll find us in our sexy lingerie laying on the bed in a seductive position….and we'll use the wine to get us a bit buzzed so we can fully enjoy ourselves. How does that sound?"

Levy laughed. "Holy shit, that plan sounds fucking amazing! Let's do it!"

"Alright then!" Levy and Lucy high fived each other and awaited the fateful night where they would experience their first foursome!


	2. Chapter 2

_While the girls had been doing their thing for the guys, the boys were trying their hardest to figure out their part….it isn't going so well._

Natsu had given everyone a piece of paper and he was the last one to receive his piece. He looked into the hat and saw that there were two pieces instead of just one. "Huh, I wonder who the other person was. But I've seen everyone take a piece." Natsu looked around the guild to try to figure out who he didn't see. Then he spotted Gajeel. "Oh, yeah Metalhead didn't get a piece."

Natsu walked over to Gajeel who was steady eating more iron. Natsu stuck the hat in Gajeel's face and looked away. "What is it Salamander? Can't you see I'm busy?"

"Doing what, eating just to make yourself fatter?" Natsu laughed at his terrible insult.

"What the hell, that didn't even make sense! What the fuck do you want, anyway?"

Natsu continued to shove the hat in Gajeel's face. "Secret Santa. I can't get my piece until you get yours so hurry up and pick." Gajeel looked at Natsu and stuck his hand in the hat. "If it'll get you off my ass, then sure."

Gajeel took a piece out and opened it. "…..bunny girl. Now you pick."

"What, I was supposed to get Lucy!" Natsu sighed and stuck his hand in the hat too. He pulled a piece out and read the name. "Levy. But I don't want Levy! Gajeel give me your piece! I want Lucy!"

"That's not the point of the game idiot. You're not supposed to get who you want. If you did, then good for you, but you didn't so sucks ass for you I guess, but not bunny girl's ass." Gajeel burst out laughing.

Natsu deeply sighed. "Fine…..fight me for it."

Gajeel got up and started walking towards the door. "Nope, the game is to pick someone and get them a gift. I'm about to go do that now. If you wanna come then let's go." Natsu looked at Gajeel and he crossed his arms. "Alright, I'll go. Where to though?" Gajeel started laughing. "You'll see."

The guys were walking for quite a while until they reached a costume store. Natsu looked at Gajeel with a confused expression. Gajeel ignored him and just walked in. The cashier looked up and saw the boys. "Oh, Gajeel, it's nice to see you again. What brings you here today?"

"Well, turns out I'm playing secret Santa, so I got someone perfect so I might as well get something perfect for them. Can you tell me where your 'special ones' are? I know you have them in here." The cashier chuckled to herself. "Ah, you're right. I do have ones like those but they aren't for ordinary customers….or first timers." She took a glance at Natsu. Gajeel caught on. "Don't worry, this is his first and last time in here. He's here to get something like me too."

The cashier squinted at Natsu. "His heart is too pure Gajeel. He isn't like you. He won't get what any of this is for….it would mean nothing if your brought him any further. He can't go."

"Dammit….Salamander, listen. Sex is when a dude and a hot chick fuck each other. What I mean by that is you stick your dick in her pussy and you make each other feel good. I'm sure in that thick head of yours, you've thought about screwing bunny girl before. Now think about it now. Think about her naked ass being fucked by you."

Natsu started thinking about it, and Gajeel could tell he was thinking hard…maybe too hard. But low and behold, a boner! Gajeel turned and looked at the cashier. "Now can we go? I can explain what the other stuff is for if he needs it. I'm sure he can figure it out for himself but if not I'll explain."

The cashier shook her head and sighed. "Okay, if you really think he can be around those things then I guess it's fine." The cashier pushed a button underneath her desk and a door had opened up. There was some sort of weird glow emitting from the room that was in front of them. The cashier walked into the room and waved her hand around as if showing off her collection of special items. She walked over to something that Natsu kind of recognized. "Hey, I've seen one of those before. In Lucy's bathroom. I didn't know what it was so I left it alone."

Gajeel laughed to himself. "I think I can understand why she would have one of these. She couldn't ask you to please her if her legs were spread wide open in front of you! I wouldn't blame her either. You're lacking in the sex department….big time." Gajeel looked around but he didn't see what he was looking for. "Not these special ones. I mean costumes. I wanna see your special costumes."

"You should have been more specific dear. Alright, come this way." Gajeel and Natsu followed the cashier into another room that was opened up and when they walked past the door way, there were sexy costumes everywhere. It was like sexy costume heaven. "Here we go! This is what I'm talking about!" Natsu just walked around the room to look at the costumes. He picked up one of them and took it to Gajeel. "Hey, why is there just string all over the place for this one. Aren't these supposed to be clothes?"

"Salamander, you're killing me. Yeah, they're clothes, but they're supposed to go on the chick. It makes 'em look sexy as hell! Trust me, if this was on bunny girl, you would want to tear it right off of her. This isn't for Levy though, that's for sure."

Natsu looked at Gajeel. "I thought you were getting something for Lucy?"

Gajeel chuckled. "Nope, I'm gettin' somethin' for shrimp." Gajeel turned his attention to the cashier. "Do you have anything that screams teacher? She likes to read and I love it when she's thinking. I want something that's tight, something that lets out her curves, especially her ass."

The cashier looked around the room to see if she could find anything. "Oh, yes I see. How about this one?" She held in her hand the sexiest teacher uniform Gajeel had ever seen. Of course he had never been to school, but he had seen some teachers in magazines and they weren't as sexy as Levy was going to be when she wore the outfit. "Hell, yeah! I'll take that one! Salamander, hurry up and pick something."

"What, I'm not getting anything from here? I want to get Lucy somethin' else."

"C'mon man, don't you want to own her? Someone else is probably going to take her this Christmas and you're gonna be alone jackin' off like normal."

"Shut the hell up! Fine, I'll take…..this one then!" Natsu held out a bikini that was see through at the cups and at the bottoms. I'm sure I'll like this on her, even though I like anything that Lucy is wearing."

Gajeel wrapped his arm around Natsu's head. "Oh trust me, you and me both are gonna love these chicks in these things. We are going to have the best fuck ever! Man, get excited already!"

Natsu raised his fist in the air and hollered. "Hell yeah we are!"

"Now you're gettin' it Salamander!" Gajeel and Natsu walked out of the room and paid for the costumes. They went back to Natsu's house and they decided to chill for a bit. Natsu plopped onto the couch and looked at Gajeel who was sitting on the floor. It looked like he was thinking a little bit. "Hey, what's up?"

"I'm thinking of how we're going to get them into bed with us."

"You want all of us in the bed at the same time? I'm not comfortable sleeping with anyone other than Lucy."

"No you idiot, I'm thinking of how we're going to get them to wear the costumes and then screw 'em. This is gonna be harder than I thought."

Natsu and Gajeel were both on the floor now, thinking. Then Natsu started speaking. "How about we invite them over to Lucy's house? And then we just talk to them about it?"

"That's gotta be the dumbest idea I've heard in my life! C'mon! Think of something better!"

Natsu tried thinking again…"Okay how about we invite them to Lucy's house and just do it!"

Gajeel looked at Natsu and sighed. "Let's just wing it. Do whatever at the bunny girl's house. See where it goes cause I got nothin'. I want the shrimp to be mine so don't you dare fucking touch her. When she's up to it, I'm takin' her back to my place. Got that? After that I can't help you and she may be too shy to even take charge. I'm not stayin' for that." Gajeel got up and walked to the door. "I'm goin' home. I'll see you tomorrow, Salamander."

Gajeel closed the door and Natsu was left alone to think. "I'm going to the guild. Maybe Cana will know how to help me out with this." Natsu walked out of his home to the guild, to see if his drunken friend can teach him a thing or two about sex…and how to do it right.


End file.
